


He's a Keeper

by StarryNights76



Series: He's a Keeper [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Formal Dance, post identity reveal, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNights76/pseuds/StarryNights76
Summary: Long-time couple Adrienette attend Gabriel Agreste's annual Gala.orThat fic where Marinette *almost* screws up her chances at a pretty diamond ring





	1. Cobblestones

Marinette and Adrien walk down the cobblestone road, dress, tie and handkerchief matching, fingers entwined, and radiating elegance.

He leans over to her and whispers "Mari, you really don't have to, I know you don't like crowds, and there's no bigger crowd than at my father's annual gala."

His face falls as he says this but any onlooker could tell that his offer was genuine.

Marinette smiles, "As if I'd refuse to dance with you, Mr. Dreamboat."

Adrien flushes.

He tries to stutter out a response but ends up closing his mouth and they end up walking in silence.

"ADRIEN!!" a high-pitched feminine voice calls from behind them. The two spin around and come face to face with a blond lady who looks surprisingly familiar.

"Is this your lovely girlfriend? She's so cute." Marinette pinks and thanks her and turns to Adrien who can't seem to figure out who she is either.

Adrien nods and offers his hand, "To whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting?"

The lady shakes Adrien's hand heartily but after she drops it, both Marinette and Adrien could tell that she was disappointed by the fact that Adrien didn't know who she was.

"Do you really not recognize me?" she turns her head, sadly.

"I'm your aunt..."

"Tanya" Adrien finishes.

Tanya beams "And here I was, thinking that my favourite Agreste was getting forgetful like dear old me. But you're still young as a peach, and with a girlfriend too!"

Adrien smiles. "Yes, this is my girlfriend Marinette. We've been together for six years and 8 months now and I couldn't be happier" He throws his arm around Marinette's waist and tugs her towards him.

Marinette blushes but sinks into the embrace.

"Six years and 8 months huh?" Tanya mutters thinking about something or other.

"Well, Adrien," she says, popping out of her daze suddenly, "It was good seeing you again, and Marinette..."

"Hmm?" 

"Stay with our dear Adrien Agreste. He's a keeper."

Adrien and Marinette's faces turn redder than Ladybug's suit.

Tanya winks at Marinette, sends a mock salute Adrien's way, and goes to continue her walk down the cobblestone road. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel Agreste was very influential, but not enough so to convince Natalie that the gala should take place at an outdoor venue, a fact of which Marinette was glad.

It was bad enough that she had to walk to the venue -Akuma Attack had left the roads closed- but she would really murder someone if she had to dance in the cold.

 

Adrien snaps her out of her thoughts by squeezing her hand gently. "We're here beautiful, we've arrived" 

"Huh, Marinette said confused,  "I thought we were already..."

"Wow,"

 

"I know," Adrien watches his girl take in the Agreste Estate. 

"Hey Adrien," Marinette starts, a dreamy look on her face. "When we get married can we live here full time?"

"What? I guess that'd be n..." Adrien replies

Marinette turns red.

"marriedwhoeversaidanythingaboutmarriage,huhAdrienwhyareyoubringingupsuchsillythings? whoevengetsmarriedanymoreamiright, sostupidstupiddumb..." 

She looks towards her boyfriend expecting him to have a mocking smirk on his face, instead, he looks hurt.

"You really think marriage is stupid?" he asks.

"Nonononono, that'snotwhatIwassayingatall,Iwasjus.."

 

"No, you're right," he shoves what she now sees seems like a small square box back into his pocket. 

“I’m going to go take a breather, kay? I’ll meet you in the ballroom.”

He leaves before Marinette can respond.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette runs into the ballroom, still mute with shock.

 

She enters as a square dance starts. She walks to Tanya, the only familiar person in the room.

Tanya nods towards Marinette and they start to dance.

Marinette tries to make small talk but the lady shoots her down each time.

“So Tanya, are you Adrien aunt on his mother’s side or father’s?”

“Father” the lady replies.

“Oh, were you close with Adrien’s mot...”

“Marinette” the lady hisses, startling the bluenette out of her awkward attempts.

“I said that Agreste was a keeper, and the next thing you do is start blabbing about how marriage is stupid” 

Marinette gulps and nods. “But Miss Tanya, I didn’t mean it like that. You see, I have this habit of talking way too much about nonsense that I don’t really agree with and half the time I don’t even realize I’m doing it. It’s usually when I have to cover up a blunder that I’ve made, but I’m not too great at backtracking, instead I..”

Tanya stomps on Marinette’s toe hard. Then spins her.

Marinette tries to hold back a wince.

“I’m really sorry T.. Miss Tanya. I love Adrien I really do. I just”

Tanya leans over to Marinette ear. “You just don’t when you’ve got something good, and when you do, you don’t know how to appreciate it.”

She digs her nails into Marinette’s waist, “Your type never do.”

“My type?” Marinette says, struggling for air.

“You know,” Tanya says, now digging her stiletto heel into the young lady’s ballet-flat clad foot. “Lower-income, poor baker’s daughter. So poor they couldn’t afford another child. Just like his mother.”

“I beg your pardon?” Marinette asks, offended.

“Same you as his mom,” she repeats, ignoring the girl. “Except  _ she _ didn’t appreciate her Agreste, and look where she is now.” 

Marinette gasps.

Tanya chuckles.

“So..” Tanya Agreste starts but then the music changes and the lady is whisked off to dance with a friend of her brother's. Marinette is asked by a young gentleman but she excuses herself and runs to the bathroom eyes filled to the brim with tears.

 

 

 

 


	4. "Marinette?"

Adrien walks into the ballroom. He scans the dancers for Marinette. His eyes land upon his aunt Tanya instead.

“Where’s Marinette?” he asks her, concern plain on his face.  
She grabs his arm and pulls him along to dance to the next song, an upbeat circle dance.

“Oh she’s fine.” Tanya says, swinging to the beat. “I mean she said she wasn’t feeling well and took off towards the bathroom.”  
She turned on him, eyes mischievous, “Should I be expecting a mini Adrien soon?”

Adrien blushes, but doesn’t reply as his father appears. “I should hope not,” the elder Agreste answers. “I should assume you aren’t married nor engaged.”

Adrien shrugs. “No father, not yet at least”

Gabriel Agreste nods, then disappears, leaving the two to talk privately once more.

“So Aunt Tan..”

The crashing of tables stops his words. 

Tanya gasps. Adrien follows her eyeline to a taller-than-usual feminine figure. She wears white from head to heel. White stilettos, white dress, white veil. The whole works. The only splash of colour is the bouquet she wields. It's a polka-dotted rose arrangement. 

Adrien looks at her face. The lady had blue eyes, lots of freckles and hair that seemed almost blue in the lighting. 

“I AM JOLIE CASAMIENTO, NO ONE CAN TELL ME I DON’T LOVE AND CHERISH ADRIEN AGRESTE. NO ONE CAN TELL ME I WON’T MARRY HIM ONE DAY. NO ONE CAN TELL ME I’M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM. NO ONE CAN. NO ONE!!!!!”

Marry him? 

No it couldn't be ...

"Marinette?"


	5. Akuma Attack Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you had read this chapter before 7:20 AM on June 3, 2018, you'll see that it's been added onto.
> 
> Have fun reading,

This was not how Adrien intended to eat wedding cake with his bride. They were now on a terrace situated in the east wing of the estate eating vanilla iced chocolate wedding cake. While wearing wedding garments. Fun.

 

"NOW MY DEAR ADRIEN" his akumatized-girlfriend bellows, "WOULD YOU LIKE TO DANCE?"

 

Adrien shakes his head and points to his barely touched plate. "I have to finish this first sweetie."

 

"NONSENSE!!" She shouts, "WE SHALL DANCE!!"

 

She grabs his hand and throws him up in the air does a dramatic spin, then catches him.

 

"NOW WASN'T THAT FUN??"

 

Adrien shakes his head and holds his stomach, ready to puke.

 

He turns away from her, still clutching his heaving stomach.

 

“ADRIEN, ARE YOU OKAY?”

 

He nods and starts making odd hand gestures to something behind her.

“WHAT ARE Y..”

 

An orange figure leaps out behind Jolie Casamiento, who easily sidesteps her, and reaches towards Adrien.

 

“NO, **_I AM JOLIE CASAMIENTO_ **. ADRIEN AGRESTE IS MINE AND I WILL KEEP HIM SAFE. I WILL NOT LET SOME CHEEKY FOX CHICK LIKE YOU GO NEAR HIM!!” she points the bouquet at the gentleman in question. Out shoots a cord with wedding bells around it. It zips around Adrien and pulls him into her arms.

 

Rena Rouge pulls out her flute, ready to attack, but the Akuma and her boyfriend have left.

 

“I really need some proper backup,” Rena calls into her flute-phone. Sure enough, she’s the only one active in the team’s group chat.

“Gosh Darn it” Rena Rouge screams into her flute-phone. “Am I the only one who actually comes to the Akuma attacks anymore?”

 

“No,” a voice says from behind her. She spins around to see who and is relieved to see her handsome fiance. “You just know how to travel fastest. You were always chasing Akumas around it’s no wonder you’re here before me,”

 

Rena shrugs nonchalantly. “You did tag along most of the time, so I don’t see a reason why you aren’t here as soon as me.”

Carapace holds his hands up guiltily, “you were the reporter, pas moi!”

 

They laugh.

 

“Plus,” he adds as an afterthought. “I am here before the Miraculous duo, and they have more practice than even you.”

“Well, Adrien is sort of occupied, and Marinette is the actual Akuma. - But that leaves no excuse to why Queen Bee’s not here yet” Rena adds.

 

“Well, you can’t actually trust  _the_  Chloe Bourgeois to show up on time, can you?” Queen Bee says, jumping down from a turret behind them.

“Thank you for that Chloe, No, trust isn’t a big part of a superhero team’s qualifications at all,” Carapace mutters under his breath.

 

Rena elbows him. “Thanks for coming  _Queen Bee_ , let’s get going now.”

Queen Bee nods “Because everybody knows, the best way to arrive at a party-”

“Or in this case, a makeshift wedding” Rena sings out.

 

“Is fashionably late” a familiar voice calls. “Let’s go get my boyfriend back”


	6. The Fight ™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a tad bit of violence down at the end, no it won't lead to MCD

“Who exactly are you?” Adrien called to the blue-haired figure who held him. 

 

“ME?” she asked while using the other hand that held the bouquet to decorate the ballroom -wedding themed. 

 

“No,” Adrien said sarcastically, “the other oh 6ft 5 lady in the room.”

 

The woman drops him and looks around for a moment, confused, then she turns to Adrien who is now seated at a table at the far end of the room.

 

“I AM JOLIE CASAMIENTO!!!” she bellows.

 

“No, I mean when you’re not an akumatized villain,” Adrien shouts.

 

“I’M NOT VERY SURE?” she says, looking as if she was contemplating the very thing herself.

 

“HAWKMOTH,” she cries, and a pink glow surrounds her face “WHAT DO I DO WHEN I’M NOT A VILLAIN?”

_ “----------------" _

“I DO WHAT? CAN YOU REPEAT THAT PLEASE, I CAN’T HEA-”

 

Adrien takes advantage of her engrossment by sneaking out of the ballroom -and crashing smack dab into Ladybug.

 

They stare at each other for a second.

 

Ladybug breaks the silence. “Adrien, I’m so glad you’re safe”

 

Adrien breaks out into a warm smile

 

“Same here Mari, and here I was, thinking you were akumatized.”

 

She plays mock offence, “You mean, you couldn’t tell the difference between me and that doppelganger?” 

 

Adrien looks at his feet. “Nevermind,”  she says, “Go transform and meet us back here, - hopefully I’ll have a plan by then,” she winks at him.

He sticks out his tongue at her and rolls his eyes. “Of course you will M’lady, you always do!” 

 

She shakes her head but gives him a salute and mutters a “Will do Mr. Dreamboat, sir” before pushing him away to transform.

* * *

 

 

As Chat walks back towards to the ballroom, it’s very quiet. Not even the jingles of the wedding bells could be heard.

 

_ Had Ladybug and their crew defeated Jolie Casamiento? _

 

But no, there were still wedding materials everywhere,  _ unless she didn’t use her miraculous cure? _

 

But why wouldn’t she? Chat wonders aloud as he enters the ballroom.

 

He sees why as he stands in shock, watching Ladybug try to press a cake knife to Marinette’s throat.


	7. Revealed!!

Chat detransforms and checks his phone before speaking to those in the dance hall

“Why?” he calls into the near-empty room.

“Why what?” Ladybug asks, grinning coyly.

“Why are you trying to kill an innocent girl who’s still under the control of Hawkmoth? Did you freak because she looks just like you behind the mask? Or are you just trying to do something you’ve sworn never to do, to kill an akumatized civilian?!!!”

Ladybug drops the knife, smirks and walks towards him, entwining her hand in his.

“Oh, you think she’s under his co -? And that I’m La -?”

“Oh, you and I are going to have a lot of fun, Mr. Agreste.”

“Just do your cure so that this girl can go back to being a guest here at the Estate instead of being a spitting image of you!”

He walks over to the akumatized lady “Don’t worry,” he tells her, “Soon you’ll be out of this body and won’t have this appearance anymore and everything will go back to normal.”

She starts to weep, “But Adrien… this is my real body,” he hugs her and reassures her one more that everything will go back to normal.

When he feels the Miraculous Cure wash over him he looks towards the young woman he was currently embracing. She hadn’t changed. She still had his girlfriend’s appearance. Which meant…

“You’re Marinette?” he asks her.

“Yes” she replies

“And for your fourteenth bir-”

“You gave me a homemade lucky charm, exactly like the one I gave you,”

Adrien smiles then it vanishes.

“And the reason why you aren’t LB?”

“Your dad’s sister Tanya made me upset, so I put hid my earrings in my bag so that I wouldn’t be akumatized as an evil Ladybug.”

“But wh- Wait, my dad’s sister Tanya?”

“Yes,”

“No, no, no, Aunt Tanya is my late mother’s half-sister and the head of the marketing sector of Gabriel. You know, posters and such”

“So she’s not his sister, but why would sh-”

“No, I’m not Gabriel’s sister, but after I post this video of Ladybug trying to murder his future daughter-in-law, I’ll have more money than even she.”

Ladybug holds up her cellphone which played a video of the attempted-murder scene. She then detransforms, a weary-looking Tanya appearing in her place.

Adrien sits on the dance floor and fans her off “You do know we have security cameras here at the Agreste Estate. Ones that could include tapes of both the attempted murder and the detransformation of Ladybug.”

Tanya nods “Security cameras that will not be able to be hacked by someone with _your_ hacking skill level.”

Adrien nods, “Definitely not. Thank goodness she’s doing the hacking and not me” he points a finger over to Tikki, who had retrieved all the security footage from that night, loaded it onto the yo-yo, then put the original in a loop.

Tanya shrugs “Tikki spots on!” she cries.

Nothing happens.

“Looking for these?” Marinette asks, putting her jewelry back in her ears.

Tanya screams.

“YOU ROTTEN NO-GOOD POOR BAKER’S GIRL, YOU DON’T DESERVE AN AGRESTE. YOU AND MY SISTER SAT THERE AND LOOKED PRETTY WHILE THE REST OF US HAVE HAD TO WORK TO GET MONEY AND POSITION. I HAD TO WIN MY WAY UP THE COMPANY WHILE EMILIE WAS PROMOTED TO CO-CEO JUST BECAUSE SHE WAS MARRIED TO THE HEAD OF THE COMPANY. YOU ARE JUST THE SAME. I’LL BE ROTTING AWAY IN A GOVERNMENT RETIREMENT HOME BECAUSE I WON’T BE ABLE TO AFFORD TO LIVE AT HOME WHEN YOU’LL BE GOING ON A 2-MONTH LONG HONEYMOON WITH YOUR HUSBAND BECAUSE YOU’LL HAVE MONEY TO SPARE. BUT YOU’LL TURN OUT THE SAME AS HER TOO. I WILL END YOU. I’LL FIND A WAY. I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU ALL!!”

Marinette and Adrien sat through her rant in silence and would’ve continued to sit there in silence if it had not been for a loud slow clap that wafted its way to the trio’s ears.

“Bravo, Tanya” a male voice rang loud but not clear. The voice sounded as if its owner was choking, or had just finished crying.

“I’ve been trying to find a way to convict you for so long, I knew you killed my Emilie, but I had no proof, so I scour the entire Paris for negative emotions, hoping if I aku- manipulate you, you’ll do something else reckless that will throw you in jail. But no! All you do is meet my son’s _brilliant_ girlfriend Marinette and you’ve done something so stupid you’ll be in prison for 25 years. A big enough scandal in Gabriel that all will forget that I’m Haw-”

“That you’re what Father?”

Adrien raised his phone from behind him, the one that was recording every moment since he walked into that room.

“That you’re Hawkmoth?”


	8. Fun Times

Adrien watches as the French authorities lead his handcuffed father out of the room.  He stares for a while, wondering what life would be like without his father, without Hawkmoth.

 

He’s startled out of his thoughts when his girlfriend hangs up the phone and comes from behind him and loops her arms around his waist.

 

“Long night, huh?” she asks trying to squeeze in a chuckle but instead releasing a worn-out grunt.

 

“Yeah,” he replies, pulling her closer to him. “I wonder what life’s gonna be like without Hawkmoth,” he sees her wince but continues on.

 

“I mean, we won’t have any Akumas, no patrol, no battles,”

 

“No more Miraculouses either,” she cuts in.

 

Adrien looks at her, shocked. “I beg your pardon?”

 

Marinette musters a small smile at his ever-polite vocabulary and nods. “Master Fu believes we’ve neglected our duties, and requests that the Miraculouses be returned to him.

 

“He requested?” Adrien asks, a glimmer of a grin in his eyes, “But doesn’t that mean that we could ref-”

 

“He said that we were very well welcome to do exactly that,”

Adrien smiles.

“But,” Marinette continued, spinning around in their embrace to look him seriously in the eye. “He also said that if we did so, there would be consequences. He said “Universe must always stay in balance. For every action, there is a _reaction_. For every wish, a price to pay in return.”

 

Adrien shrugs, “I can’t imagine anything worse than having to give up our Miraculouses. I can’t and don't want to imagine a life without Tikki and Plagg,”

 

“Me neither, Kitty” Marinette responds, “Are you sure this is the right choice though?”

 

Adrien looked at the fear on his lady’s face.

 

“Yes,”  he says trying to be confident enough for the two of them, then quickly adds, “But not unless you’re 100% there,”

 

“I am”, she says.

 

Adrien looks down at his wristwatch, “We still have enough time to go tell him now. Unless you wanted to go home?” he looks back at her, uncertain.

 

“No, let’s go now,” Marinette replies. They take one last moment to savour their embrace, then break away to transform to leave for Fu’s.

 

_Later, Once they've arrived_

 

They stand at the door for a few minutes, unsure what fate awaits them.

 

Marinette squeezes Adrien’s hand.

“Ready Chat slash boyfriend?”

He squeezed hers back and feels a stream of confidence surge through him.

“Ready M’lady slash girlfriend.” 

 

Master Fu opens the door for the two after a brief moment of knocking.

 

 

He ushers them in wordlessly, sits them down and pours each of them a cup of camomile tea. He doesn’t sit down though, as he makes himself another brew, this time, a ginger tea.

 

“So Master Fu,” Marinette starts, “We’ve made our decision.”

 

Master Fu nods, takes his filled cup and sits down before them on the ground in the silent shop.

 

“Before you tell me what it is, tell me this.” He pauses, seemingly deep in thought “You came here transformed as Ladybug and Chat Noir, correct?”

 

“Yes,” Adrien answers, puzzled to why Fu was asking this when he had seen them detransform.

 

“Good, good,” the man mutters, almost to himself. “Did you enjoy your last time as superheroes?”

 

“Our last time?” Marinette asks, “But Master Fu, you said we could keep our Miraculouses if we so chose”

 

Master Fu smiles, “Keep, yes. Use, no. Wording is key.”

“But-”

 

“No, Marinette. Neither you nor Adrien have been part of a successful Miraculous Team. You’ve had a prime suspect for years but you never acted on it until tonight, when the information was presented clearly under your noses. Marinette, you got akumatized while under the guidance of the spirits of Ladybug, had you not taken off the earrings, not only would you have been safe but Tikki would have as well. No other Ladybug has ever been akumatized. No other Ladybug had such an ignorant Team that they couldn't tell a woman with a wig from their true Ladybug.”

 

“Master Fu,” Adrien cut in, “You can’t blame Mari for that, she didn’t know that she couldn’t get akumatized”

 

Master Fu shook his head… “Adrien, the reason why she was in the position in the first place was because of your combined lack of communication skills. Never before has there been a Ladybug and Chat Noir who couldn’t talk over a simple slip of the tongue.”

 

“But you can’t take them away!” Marinette yelled, “You promised we could keep them”

 

“And you will.” Master Fu said cryptically.

 

The couple stood up, upset and ready to leave.

 

“So how can you know we won’t use them?” Adrien asked, glaring at his old mentor.

 

“Because I've placed a magic ban on the two of you. When you’re ready, pass the Miraculouses down to your offspring, they -and never you two- will be able to reawaken the kwamis and use the Miraculouses again.”

 

Upon seeing the smirk that appeared on Adrien’s face, Master Fu elaborated. “If either of you two tries to use either of your children’s Miraculous with the intention to fight evil, it will become dormant until your children decide they wish to reawaken it.”

 

Adrien’s face falls. Marinette pats him on the back and they walk to the shop’s exit. At the door, Marinette turns back to Master Fu one last time. “Can we at least say goodbye to the kwamis?”

Master Fu shakes his head, almost as if he was sad. “I’m sorry Marinette, you cannot.”

* * *

 

After leaving the shop the two seem to have come to terms with exactly what had happened.

 

Marinette took off her earrings and put them in her purse. "Well, I guess I have no use for these anymore." She smiled as she put them away. "And to think the future generation will have the experiences we did,"

 

Adrien grinned "And the two of us will be there to witness it." he puts his hands out as if speaking to the entire population of Paris. "Suave dashing ex-model and charming sweet baker girl teamed up." Marinette smiled, which made Adrien's grin even wider "But that's old news, Next up... their future children, the future LB and CN." 

Marinette smiled even wider now, even going as far as to burst into giggles.

 

Adrien took off his silver ring miraculous, but instead of putting it in his pocket ...

 

"Marinette, Bugaboo, M'lady, would you make me the happiest man in the world,

 

and marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that our dear Mari would handle this whole kwamis being gone thing well.
> 
> She knew that it would happen someday, and this someday just came a _bit_ sooner.
> 
> I guess in the end she doesn't get a pretty diamond ring, kudos to Adrien, I would choose a miraculous over a diamond ring any day!
> 
> For the sake of the next work though, let's assume that the miraculous was only an engagement ring.


End file.
